1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to an optical plate and a tiled display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tiled display apparatus is a display apparatus having a relatively large-sized screen made up of a plurality of smaller display modules that are connected with each other, so as to increase the display area. For example, four 40-inch display modules can be arranged in 2×2 matrix fashion, thus generating a display area 80 inches across. Thus, larger-sized screens such as 160-inch or 320-inch screens may be made simply by increasing the number of the display modules.
However, typically, each of the display modules included in the tiled display apparatus has a non-display area surrounding a peripheral portion of the display area. The overall image of the tiled display apparatus thus appears broken up by a matrix of non-display areas, which is not desirable.
To solve the above problem, each of the images provided from each of the display modules is enlarged, allowing adjacent images to be connected to each other. A convex lens or a Fresnel lens may be disposed on an upper surface over the display modules, and used to enlarge the images.
However, when such lenses are disposed over the display module, ambient light (light incident from outside sources) typically reflects off of the lens in an irregular manner, reducing the quality of the resulting image. In addition, these lenses add undesired weight to the display apparatus.